


Back Again.

by iridescent_182



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Maybe nsfw later on, Stabdads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_182/pseuds/iridescent_182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux heads back to highschool for his second year. So much shit happens, that he wonders  how the hell him and his friends are supposed to get through it.</p><p> Heartbreaks, new romances, family problems, rivalries...what a cliche year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual multi-chapter fanfic because why the hell not
> 
> it's mostly gonna be arasol, but expect other random ships.
> 
> there arent actually any 'ships' in this chapter, but dont worry. this whole intro thing will pass and you'll get your ships. all oF THEM. 
> 
> lol jk maybe most of them.
> 
> so please enjoy and comment? and please dont punch me i beg :c

Summer didn't last forever, not even if Sollux wanted it to. Soon enough, he'd be shuffling down the hallways of his highschool once again, wishing the day would end already only for a new almost equally shitty day to start again

'Fuck...", Sollux muttered under his breath as he checked the calendar in his kitchen. Only 2 days until he'd have to be back in that hell hole. He didn't even know why he thought it was a hellhole; Sollux had his long time friends, Karkat, Aradia and Terezi, there to help him get through the endless boring hours of work. Oh right. It was the actual 'school' part that made him think it was a hellhole. 

Sollux knew he was most likely over-exaggerating the horribleness of going back to school. He just wanted to wallow in his misery for a bit longer. Which is what he usually did. 'You're pathetic, you know that?", he thought to himself as he grabbed his bowl of cereal (which was probably shredded wheat paste by now) and walked back into the living room. His dad sat there, reading the newspaper, as he almost always did. 

He flopped down on the couch and took a look at his cereal. It was soggy and looked unnapetizing. Not that Sollux had wanted to eat anything, or even come downstairs for that matter. The only reason he actually woke up early was because today he had to go buy school supplies. Despite protesting that his old notebooks were still prefectly capable of handling another school year, his father simply shook his head and smiled that seemingly annoying smile.

Sollux decided to place his cereal on the center table, completely untouched. His father put down his newpaper and shifted in his seat, "Should we get going?" he asked in a cheery voice. Sollux shrugged. "Whatever."

The drive to the store seemed eternal to Sollux. He day dreamed about going back at his computer and continue tapping his fingers away on the keyboard the whole drive. He didn't speak much with his dad. Sollux knew he probably should have more communication with him, but neither of them made the effort. Well, maybe his dad did, but Sollux usually brushed it off.

The store was cold, and full of parents and children, who also seemed to have put off buying school supplies to the last minute. Children ran around, showing crayons and notebooks to their parents. Sollux also saw a handfull of teens (probably in middle school) rummaging though binders and wearing annoyed facial expressions, and surely Sollux was not an exception. He was the oldest douche there and he felt fucking ridiculous. 

He walked around the isles, his hands in the pockets of his his black hoodie, searching for notebooks that didn't have horrible cartoon designs on them, until he finally found some with a completely white cover. He grabbed three and reached for a packet of blue pens and then grabbed another packet of red ones. So typical of him..

Sollux tapped his foot against the tile floor as his father payed for his supplies and they walked out of the store, and into the parking lot. He thought about his friends .Terezi had gone on a camping trip with her mom to some cottaged in the middle of fucking nowhere. Karkat had gone to visit him a few times. They mostly played video games (in which Sollux totally kicked Karkat's ass) or Karkat would talk about Terezi having the hots for Dave. Sollux knew he was hurt, but he sucked at words, and honestly he was tired of listening to it. Karkat was head over heels for Terezi, but he couldn't admit it. Not to Sollux, at least. 

and Aradia...she had gone to Japan with her dad and Damara. He had spoken to her a few times over chat, which mostly consisted of them talking about all that she had seen and how it was nice for her to see Damara somewhat more...calm than usual, but she almost always left quickly, leaving Sollux feeling lonelier than ever. 

He had to admit he missed Aradia a lot. He'd known her since elementary. Their parents knew each other well, and she always went to visit him. She was there for him just as he was there for her. She was there when he had his bipolar mood swings. She was there when his head threatend to split in half because of his migraines. They'd been through it all... But of course, Sollux didn't think he deserved a friend like her. Not even a little. He was a selfish asshole. How did he have such an amazing girl in his life? He had no fucking clue. 

They arrived home and Sollux went uptairs and locked himself in his room. He figured he could code for the rest of the day or something but decided to take a nap instead (or at least he hoped he could). It's been a long time since he'd gotten a good nights rest... 

Sollux stared at the ceiling and tried shutting his eyes.

Godammit. He wasn't going to be able to fall asleep, not now that he felt a jabbing pain in his forehead he knew all too well as a common headache. As if his life weren't shitty enough, here he was with a fucking headache, just like every other day. 

Sollux groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead and sat up, starting to move towards his computer wearily. 'Coding it is...' He thought to himself as he sat down on the comfy chair in front lf his computer.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


End file.
